Bliss
by sean19
Summary: Checkmate shipping, a little Rebel shipping


Touko was lying on the couch. Her upper body up while her legs were lying flat on the on couch. Aquamarine eyes were looking at pages of the latest issue of a Top Coordinator's magazine. Pokémon Contests were introduced in the Unova region a year ago now. Contest was originally in Hoenn and becoming very popular. As much as Touko likes watching contest, she been deciding should she become a coordinator. "Maybe later", she mumbles to herself. Touko had always been a Musical person so she decided to continue to stick with musicals, but that does mean she won't give the Pokémon contests a try.

Touko was much more of a battler than showing off her team's beauty and attacks, She had beat Ghetsis, obtain the legendary Reshiram, and followed N, for the past two years all on her own. Touko is really tough, braver, and devoted; she is different than most trainers her age it takes a lot guts to accomplish something big.

After traveling with her twin brother and childhood friends, the four of them went their separate ways to follow their own paths. Her twin, Touya, became champion of Unova and currently is in Kanto to face the most powerful Pokémon trainer who is resuming on . He been known to stop an Evil organization called, team rock and the head boss Giovanni on his own. Touya wanted to take his skills farther and defeat the Kanto Champion himself. In addition, Touya himself obtain the Legendary Pokémon Victini.

Bianca, the bubbly blonde, followed Professor Juniper's footsteps to become the next Pokémon professor and is currently serving as the assistant. Bianca was happy with her new job because she gets to give beginners their starter Pokémon and a pokedex.

Cheren, all the knowledge and experience he gains over the years he became Lenora's apprentice and then her successor. Now he is officially the new gym leader of the Aspertia City's gym for a couple of months now. The gym was built behind the school so he worked as a teacher too. Touko couldn't be more proud of him than she is now; Cheren didn't seem to mind her bragging. He was currently busy with paper work in his office; out of the four he was the busiest. He never had the free time with to spend with Touko when he wanted to. Cheren finish the item of his papers and neatly stacked them then stood up to get his girl's attention but, it didn't work due to the fact that her eyes were continuously glue to the magazine.

Cheren's appearance change in the last two years: his raven hair grew slightly to his shoulders, his swirl that usually sticks up is still present, he wore a white dress shirt sleeves stop above his wrist and rolled up, a red neck tie with a poke ball shaped pin attach to it, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. The noticeable trait that stands out above all those things was his glasses were omitted and wore contacts instead. To girls he was cute, to Touko he was gorgeous. She suggested that he get laser eye surgery, but refuse, saying he don't trust that kind of surgery.

Touko eyes' were still glue to the magazine, but, her mind was somewhere else. She felt kind of down, after she gained N's friendship and trust. He decided to travel to different regions of the world. Her friends and twin brother had their own thing to do, sometimes she wonder what was her purpose in life other than saving the world or being chosen as the hero by Reshiram. She wanted to have something important to as life goes on. Maybe a Pokémon doctor, after all she love Pokémon more than anything, or maybe even a producer and promote Pokémon to perform in commercials, TV shows, and movies. Touko have a lot of ideas in her mind.

Touko slightly wore a different outfit, a hot pink shirt, a new black vest with silver buttons, jeans shorts still the same, black leggings which stopped at mid-thigh, pink and blue sneakers, old wrist bands. Her mahogany hair was freely from her baseball cap. Her mind came back to reality when Touko felt something warm and wet brushed against her forehead. Aquamarine eyes look up to find deep blue ones. Cheren remove his lips from her forehead, Touko swing her legs from the couch and set her feet on the floor. Cheren sat down pulling his girl close to him. She figures he was done with work for now. She quickly place her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around him at the same time he ran his fingers through her soft sepia while taking in her familiar sent. This was possibly the only time she had with her boyfriend alone. She closed her eyes not thinking about nothing.

It was relaxing to be in piece with someone that you loved close to your heart. The couple lay in piece for fifth teen minutes until the piece was ruined by a knock at the door. The couple glared at the wooden door, who dare disturb their resting time. Cheren told the intruder to come in. The door twist and the intruder show their face, it reveal to be Clyde and from the looks of it he had interrupted their alone time, but, whatever reason was it was necessary.

"Um Mr. Cheren, you have another challenger" Cheren sign and told Clyde to tell the challenger to wait. Clyde node his head and gulped, hopped that Touko would not scold him after receiving another glared from her.

The gym leader made another sign "well it can't be help" he said as he stood up, reaching a hand out to his girlfriend. She places her hand in his and stood up. Cheren frowned by the look on his girlfriend's face. "What's wrong, tell me"

"Tell me, is it all right to follow another path than currently being what you are now?"

Cheren tilt his head and gave her a confuse look "huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean is what if I want to stop being the hero, not that I hated it, I am really grateful to have Reshiram on my side, but, I want to do other things in my life"

"Like…" Is all Cheren could say. Hopping that she wouldn't go far away from him and won't return for a couple of years again.

"Like becoming a Pokémon doctor or maybe a coordinator….maybe go to the Pokémon league again."

Cheren shoulders relax and caress one of Touko's cheeks "What path you choose to follow you'll be good at it I know it, my Touko, Mouko always best at anything she puts her mind through".

Touko giggles at the nickname he usually give her "Please don't leave me" She laughs and stand on her toes press her lips on his. The kiss lasted for minutes until they broke apart to collect air in the lungs. "How can I, silly Cherry"

She follows him outside to where the gym was. His gym had two battle fields. The Challenger walk up to him he had wild brown hair, brown eyes and wore a red visor. He wasn't paying any attention to the gym leader because his eyes were on Touko instead, who stood behind him.

"Ah Hem" His mind snapped back to the reason why he was here by a loud "ah hem" by the gym leader, who look little annoyed. "Hello, what is your name?"

"It's Kyouhei"

"Well, Kyouhei welcome to the Aspertia City Gym, I'm Cheren the gym leader. First we have to be fully prepared before welcoming you to the gym." He turns around to face his two students; one was a boy in a red jersey, black short, and wore his head baseball cap backwards. The other one was a girl in a school uniform with a mini skirt. "We have a challenger you two take you're your places. Kyouhei, beat these two and I will be your opponent" with that him and Touko walk up to the platform and watch Kyouhei pass through his two student in a flash.

Kyouhei yelled and said he is ready to take on Cheren. He quickly straightens his tie and sends out his Stoutland first while Kyouhei summon his Emboar. Touko cheered for him as always. The first battle was quickly swept up by Stoutland, In the Second battle Kyouhei send out Lucario and beat defeated Stoutland, The last battle Cheren send out Watchog. The battle was hard because both Pokémon were still standing undefeated that is until Watchog collapses and declared Kyouhei the winner.

Cheren congratulates him and gave is usual speech to trainers who defeat him. Touko handed the Basic Badge to Cheren who gave to Kyouhei. He proudly took the first badge and start to stare at Touko once again who gave him a confuse look. "Hey, is this your beautiful girlfriend?"

It took a second for Cheren to realize what he asked him. "Yes, she is" The trainer couldn't help but admire the leader.

"Lucky"

Cheren return to his office and put his poke balls on a machine some that was similar to the Pokémon Center's. Then he went over to fill in information on paper. When the machine made a chime sound, Touko remove the poke balls from the machine and place them on his desk.

Once he was done he got up and put his Pokémon in his pocket. "Ready to go"

"Yep" Cheren was closing the gym early for today and told Clyde if any trainer come to tell them to come back tomorrow at regular hours. Cheren and Touko flew off to Castelia City on his unfezant; they landed in front of the Castelia ice cream shop which was the four trainers place to hang at on their traveling days. The couple sat down at a table, Cheren was already irritated.

"Where the heck is they…I'm fed up with waiting…..I understand Touya coming late…..but Bianca is no excuse.

His girlfriend laugh, reminded her of the first day to choose their starter and he was complaining because Bianca arrived thirty minutes late.

"As usual, but, don't blow a gasket, next time we tell her to meet at the time before the regular time, that way she won't be late.

"That could work" Finally, at the corner of their eyes a bubbly blonde runs to them stopping her pace to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Bianca, after all these years you never had a sense of time."

"I told you my bad, I got disturbed on the way when I saw this cute phanpy I had to get, but, I lost my balance and fell in the water. So I went back to go change. All that's there is said I try again tomorrow."

Touko stifle a laugh, Cheren sign." You...are...completly...hopless."

Bianca sticks her tongue out. "Too bad I don't wear jeggings"

"Hey!" Cheren flustered

Bianca's outfit change as well she wore a thin black t-shirt with a white shirt over it a bubble orange jacket, green capris, orange shoes, and a green hat style differently than her old one.  
She wore red glasses.

"I miss them" his girlfriend remark

Suddenly a large shadow was noticing, all three look up at the shadow's owner, the closer the object appeared the more recognizable it became. It was an orange dragon like Pokémon, it tail had a yellow and red flame. On its back was its owner Touya. Charizard gently landed before them and Touya jump off and greeted the trio with his big flashy grin.

Bianca tackles him which causes the twin to blush. Touko and Cheren awed at Touya's new Charizard, first time they saw one up close. Bianca begs the twin for a ride on the Kanto Pokémon but, he patted her head and told her she will later.

The Four had a great conversation; since they barely hang out they had a lot of catching up to do. Touko ask her twin did he beat the all-powerful trainer Red. He simply put wink and gave a thumbs up.

"So does this means you will stand on Mt. Silver from now?" Bianca ask hopping not

"No I be staying home for now" Bianca glee in joy that she can see Touya whenever she want.

Bianca jump for joy and a gave bear hug to the now flustering twin. Touko couldn't help but to grin widely. She and Cheren knew from their childhood years Touya was in love with the bubbly blonde. In In fact every time the embarrassed twin speaks, he stutters and stutters.

A light bulb popped up in the devious twin's head. She light nudges the gym leader and moved her eyes back and forth and gave a wink. Cheren gave her a look of not understanding. Touko slightly face palm at his denseness and whisper the words "follow my lead".

Touko stood up for the three to notice. "I remember that I have an important interview with Unova's success company in 30 minutes I have to go". Touko says goodbye to her twin and Bianca; she pull a poke ball and throw it in the air as her skarmory stood tall and strong. Touko climb on the steel/ flying type. Cheren also wave goodbye to the two and sat behind Touko. As Touya was asking 20 questions to his twin skarmory flew in to the sky and took off in a fast speed.

Once they were out of sight Touya signed. Why must his twin be so fast? Oh how it irritates him. Then he realizes that he is alone….with Bianca. Touya blush at the moment, he finally have the chance to tell her how he feels…well he's not chicken today. He may never get another chance to and someone will take her away from him. The feeling makes his blood boiled. No he will say it and he will say it now. He gathers all his courage and turns around with the blonde already in his face. Butterflies started in his stomach.

" Touya are you ok you're flustering red and Touko never said anything about an interview….She is so strange" She said as still looks up at the sky where the two took off.

"Bi-bi-an-c-c-a …I need-d t-to t-tell y-you some-thing" Bianca look at the champion who still flustered.

"T-touya is you seeing anyone?" it was Bianca's turn to speak

Touya looked at Bianca and realize what she asks him. "N=no, but I-I n-need to tell you t-this

"I love you Touya" It Bianca's turn to flustered red. Bianca's mind had registered what she just said. "I- do b-ut if you don't I will understand. Bianca didn't want any awkwardness between them because last thing she wanted to hear is "I don't have feelings for you". Bianca felt a pair of lips smash in to hers. They were warm and soft. Her eyes almost bulged out from their socket when Touya break off the kiss.

"Bianca, I love you too" Touya no longer had butterflies in his stomach. He was very relieved that the odds in this favor. Bianca wraps her arms around Touya's waist while he wraps his arms around her back. Now he set off again from home with a smile.

Meanwhile Cheren and his girl landed in their hometown of Nuvema. The couple was under a sakura tree. "I wonder if those two are an item yet" Touko said leading against the bark.

"You could of just told me instead and I would have followed along" Touko stared at the gym leader with bore; he was dense in romance, but then again he told her his feelings first when the gang made their way to victory road.

"Hey Cheren remember when you first said you loved me?"

Cheren smiled at the memory of the time he shared his feelings with Touko.


End file.
